Happy Halloween: Organic Maple
by xxPeacefulAutumnxx
Summary: Madeline (Nyo!Canada) is unaware of what her husband, the notorious bad boy Allen (2p!America), has plans for their Halloween night. Contains OC Philippines, potions, lemon, smirking bros and a screaming pre teen.


**Author's note: Happy Halloween soon everybody, it's time for some ghoulish or demonic lemons~ I don't own Hetalia.**

 **Aaron Mark Jones is Molossia's full name.**

 **Marcelo is Philippines**

 **Steve is Australia**

* * *

A blonde hair woman with amethyst eyes name Madeline hums as she washes the dishes that was currently sitting on top of the counter. In the midst of her washing she failed to notice a tall figure behind her. The said tall figure is a tan young man with red hair and red eyes that were covered by his sunglasses despite the fact that the moon has risen and the stars appeared. Allen Jones smirks, sweet Madeline Williams isn't aware that he is behind her.

"You dollface~" he whispered, his breathe hot on her ear which made the Canadian surprised and nearly dropped her dish. She turned around with a surprise look on her face.

"A-Allen!" she blushed "You didn't ring the door!"

The young country chuckles darkly "What? It's the season of scares and fright babe. Get in the spirit Madeline." he suddenly groans when two small figures jumped behind his back. His and Madeline's sons, Mark and Marcelo. Marcelo snickers in glee when he heard his father's back crack while the young little Mark babbles happily.

Madeline upon seeing the children immediately turns the tap off. "Oh looks like little Mark misses his papa." she coos at her younger son "And Marcelo as well."

Marcelo scoffs "Like I miss the old man." Allen twitches at his son's comment, that brat. "Nay, Johnathan told me that Tita Alice wants me and Mark to stay at their house because there's a party! Please nanay..." his reddish brown eyes plead. Mark follows his older brother, his eyes cuter which made their mother relent.

"Well your papa is here so-"

"I think it's a great idea, Alice does make some cool parties." Allen cuts his wife off "Besides, I hear there some ghosts in her castle."

"Allen ma cheri! Don't scare the children!" Madeline scolded him "Don't mind your papa, he's lying."

Marcelo looks at them in confusion "Eh? Pero I did saw one and he said his name is Ron-"

"YOOOO bro! Mum said she wanted me ta bring ya lil' ankle biters!" Steve suddenly appears "Sorry ta cause some noises there bro but mum said she wanted the kids to see the party and don't worry she has their clothes ready from the last time they visited." Marcelo and Mark bade their parents good bye, Allen ruffles their hair and Madeline kisses each of their forehead, Marcelo whines a little while Mark beams then both left. Before leaving Steve gave Allen a knowing smirk and wink, Madeline is completely unaware of what trespassed.

The sound of Steve's car signals them that they left. Madeline squeaks when Allen embraces her from behind, his lips on her ear. The young Canadian tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp yet he kept a strong hold. Allen gave her a dark grin before he licks the shell of her ear and started to nip which made the poor Canadian weak on her knees.

"A-Allen the d-dishes..." she muttered weakly, which gave Allen a whole new reason to continue his assault this time his lips on the crook of her cream white neck. Before Madeline could even protest, two tentacles suddenly shot up and grab hold both of her hands- wait _tentacles_?

"M-mon dieu Allen what...?" her purple eyes widens upon seeing six dark red tentacles and dark bat wings behind her spouse. His eyes were now golden, glowing in the dark. Just what is Allen up to!? "Allen! Did you play with mother's secret potion labs!?" she demanded hotly.

Allen laughs deeply "You could that Scottish old man gave me and the rest of the boys a gift." Steve was given some werewolf potion mix with some shadow control, good luck to Kirana tonight while Chris is unknown which made Allen wonder if his girlfriend could survive his usually girly brother.

* * *

Allistor chuckles darkly, Alice panting beneath him. Ah he and his little wife should wrap this up quickly before the rest of his grandchildren comes. Those boys of his better appreciate the potion brew he made. The vines around Alice made her look more appealing and delectable.

And this is all HIS.

"Stupid..." Alice groan "The little poppets-"

"They won't know lass, good thing you bought this castle, it has hundreds of rooms.." he huskily whispered "So I will make you scream as much as I can make you."

* * *

"Father you i _mbécile_..." Madeline murmured "I thought papa is the _pervertir_..." she suddenly noticed they were in the bedroom. "Allen don't you dare- AH!" she gasped when a third tentacle squeezed one of her breasts. The fourth rips out her dress and bra, exposing her chests in front of her husband's lustful gaze. Both tentacles on her arms tug harder, acting as chains so she can't push him off. Allen whistles in delight, his wings flaps, as he bends down and licks her right breast, his right hand holding the said breast as his left held the woman underneath him. The tentacle on the other breast squeeze harder and started pinching her nipple. The fourth tentacle sneaks below then rips out her underwear.

Madeline gave out a loud moan when that said tentacle started to rub her flower, eliciting several pants and gasps from the blonde hair girl. Allen smirks, letting go of the nipple he is currently sucking with a loud pop. He reached up, kissing her deeply as their tongues battled for dominance. The tentacle on her breast switch into the other one as the fourth tentacle enters her, massaging her walls.

"Please... S'il vous plaît..." Madeline whine and sudden moans as the fifth tentacle emerges and makes a scissor like actions with the fourth tentacle inside her. Her walls clenches around the two tentacles and her juices slowly drips out. Allen brought both of his tentacles in front of his lips, sucking that sweet, sweet juice.

Before Madeline could even blink, Allen grab her hips and out of nowhere there's a sixth tentacle. Giving her a reassuring smile he plunges inside her, he shivers in delight of the softness of her silky walls . Madeline grunted, slowly adjusting at his length and nods. He slowly pulls out and slams back in, their moans fills up the entire room. And then the sixth tentacle slowly plunges in, increasing the pleasure and a little pain. Madeline felt the warmth in her stomach and releases.

Allen groans "You came early?..." he growl.

"Well I have anal at the same time!" Madeline huffed and suddenly Allen flip her, her back before him "Hey I-I'm a little sensitive right now!" she screams as he plunges both again, this time much more deeper, faster and harder. "A-Allen!" she screams his name as his tentacles squeezes both of her breast at the same pace. One of the tentacles holding her arm lets go and slides in her face and enters her mouth, muffling her moans as it to be frank fucks the daylight out of her.

After a few minutes they both came, Allen releasing his white hot seeds inside her walls, some spills out of her now filled flower. He slumps right next to her, catching his breathe. Madeline turns her head towards him, her face in a daze as Allen chuckles and gathers her in his arms.

"M-mon dieu..." Madeline gasps out "I can't walk tomorrow..." Suddenly she was on top of him "What the-" she moans out as his hard length is position in the entrance of her butt. "Allen!"

Allen laughs, the sixth tentacle slides and rubs the tired and filled clit, mixing both her juices and his seeds. "We have the WHOLE night to ourselves babe." he pulls her down. two of his tentacles are locking her arms again "Happy Halloween doll."

* * *

 **Omake:**

"Nanay! Tay! We're here- PUTANG INA!" Marcelo screams as opens the door "Tay what are those tentacles- ew ew ew!"

Allen blearily opens his left eye, Madeline is still sleeping at his side. They were covered in sweat and evidence of their late night activities. Allen goofily recalls how Madeline screams his name, the positions they've used and oh her wonderful mouth on his little wood. He gave his son a smirk, throwing a potion a small packet at the now traumatize boy. "Here, used this after you married."

Marcelo drop the items like it was a hot potato "EWWWWWWWWWWW!" he fled, locking door and... are those chains "I will dunk myself in bleach and clean yourselves up for the love of my sanity!"


End file.
